I Feel You Coming
by Kotobukireji
Summary: In reality it was only a couple of days apart. In love, It felt like years.
1. Chapter 1

The pavement was made slippery by the pre rain as was Yuri's black trench coat and black trousers were now soaked to the bone. The road was a two car wide with slim pavements at the edge. As always he took his chances with the traffic, pace walking in the middle of the street knowing it's a better choice than receiving more buckets of rain water from taking his time. He could have taken the cab here, but the decision to come here only came to him now than before.

Once on the other side of the road and back on the pathway he navigated himself through the impossibly thick crowd. He could see the tall Emprus Hotel building from filter of rain droplets, seeing the other surrounding tall buildings, smooth black glass exteriors, fancy names in fancier lettering. He lightly slid his hand over his wet hair, the destination he drastically made his way to is finally infront of him.

Carefully, he stepped up the significant marvel stone stairs and past the angel boy waterfall centred infront of the front porch. He lightly pushed the glass rotation door infront of him and walked into the lobby. The place was partially empty with only people walking in, out or towards the stairs or escalators to their rooms. No one payed any attention to him which he was hugely thankful for. He needed to be left alone until he got up there.

He walked past the couches and coffee tables until he reached the front desk. The lady who he came by before last year looked up from the computer and smiled up at him.

"His room?" she asked, already knowing what he wanted.

Yuri nodded. She giggled a little bit before pointing to the elevator to the left. "You know the room, don't need me to give you anything."

Yuri couldn't help the little blush in his cheeks. "Thankyou" He said. He turned and began to run again towards the elevator, stopping it with his foot before it could close with no passengers inside.

Yuri stood in the centre as the doors closed back together and started to move upwards. Yuri looked down at his shoes, anxiously tapping them against the glossy tiles, going off the beat to old nineties song in the background. His mind drifted off to what awaited him. He was about to see him after a long separation between after the little dilemma with his dog. He must have already heard the news as to what has happened with him just barely making it through to the grand finale. But he wanted to tell him especially what happened. And more than that hold him close after being apart for what seemed like too long to him.

The elevator opened directly to his private quarters. It was a huge room using the corner of the building with floor-to- ceiling windows going around the back of room giving views in two directions, Marella ave and Chester park just a view blocks north. His furniture was leather black couches and black coffee table that had a gold ornament in the middle.

Yuri darted his head in all directions of the room to see if he was either at the kitchen or up the stairs to eventually see a man standing next to the window with short silver hair dressed in a black tuxedo with his back faced to Yuri.

He was holding a cup of tea in his hand as he gently held the mug by the handle and tapped its murky surface before bringing it to his lips. He was here.

Yuri took a step closer, his eyes fixated on him. The man turned around at the sound and his eyes widened with shook. The cup slowly slipped out of his hand and fell to the ground.

"Yuri?" He called.

"V-Viktor." Yuri stuttered breathlessly.


	2. Chapter 2

Their eyes scanned each other as no words were shared between the two. They were stuck in a trance, one they didn't mind not being able to get out of.

Yuri just couldn't believe it. To him, it felt like an eternity since he had seen Viktor again. He had never known what type of love he had felt towards Viktor wether it was of a love for his teacher or love for someone he cared deeply for and wanted by his side forever. He had known the great lengths Viktor's kindness and care would go, but not to a length that Yuri now longed for his touch, his eyes only on him, his heart in his hand—everything about him he wanted his. He has seen his down fall and his upbringings from showing his vulnerable fat side to his strong confident skinny self, Viktor has been there through it all and has never once left him. He loved him. He really did love Viktor.

"Viktor…" Yuri breathed and stepped forward. Viktor took another step forward before running towards him. Yuri ran up to meet with Viktor and they wrapped their arms around each other tightly. Viktor pulled Yuri in closer to his chest and Yuri's heart pounded incredibly faster as his warm torso warmed his shrivelled up body. Yuri's head neatly tucked into Viktor's shirt as Viktor's long lanky fingers soothingly trickled down his arms.

Viktor pulled his chest away slightly from the hug and Yuri whimpered at the loss of his warmth, looking up to him confusedly. Viktor moved his hands up to cup Yuri's cheeks and held them there for a moment, letting the moment speak for themselves. They were infront with the person right infront of them, nothing could change that.

Viktor leaned in a little closer, their foreheads touching before their noses then lips. He kissed him and the world went to a standstill. It was soft and slow as his hand caressed Yuri's heated cheek. Yuri ran his hand up the Viktor's back and clenched onto his jacket. They mingled their breaths and twisted their tongues around each other's urgently. They needed to taste the other one, they needed the other one—they were in love with the other one. Viktor pressed further onto his lips until Yuri started to walk back with him and they both fell onto the couch. He brought his knees up to Viktor's hips as his hand reach up to tangle around his neck. It was a sloppy kiss but that didn't stop them. Every kiss had a raw and intensity that drew them in for more. Viktor's hands roamed Yuri's body before they began to unbutton his top. Once free of clothing Viktor's chest moved against Yuri's like silk as he could feel Viktor moved his hand down to knead his lower region. Yuri moaned into the kiss as his hand moved away from his neck towards his jacket to pull it off to make way to take off his top. Yuri felt the electricity in his skin when Viktor hand slipped into his pants to touch his cock. It felt so good, so right when he touched him. Nothing felt odd.

Their kiss stopped once Viktor left his lips. He trailed the tip of his tongue down Yuri's earlobe towards his neck. Yuri combed his fingers through his hair and gripped it, breathing heavily. He circled his tongue around the pulse of his neck before delving himself into his skin, sucking and biting on the outer layer to form his mark.

"Viktor" He moaned. Viktor pressed further down on his neck whilst wrapping his hand around Yuri's cock. He jerked him up and down as Yuri twitched in his hand, begging him to go faster. Viktor moved his mouth away from his neck and looked at Yuri's flustered face.

He smiled at him with overwhelming love for four eyes. "I love you, Yuri"

Before Yuri could answer Viktor slipped two fingers into his whole. Yuri moaned louder than before and arched his back off the couch. His fingers were so big and filling; he wondered what his cock would be like then if this was already too much.

* * *

The mirror showed no more than the disarrayed aftermath of Yuri an Viktor's coming together. His hair went back to its original scruffy bed hair as he wore Viktor's top that stretched further past his arms as the buttons were opened on his chest. He had no boxers or pants on, even though he had no desire to wear any. He liked this view of him. It made him feel, hot, especially when it was by the hands of Viktor.

He smiled a smile of excited frivolity and swayed on top of the bathroom stool. Tonight Viktor was going to take him out to a private dinner in La Rouche, one of the most expensive restaurants in Paris. He wondered what they would talk about, what they would do—everything. He just wanted to be engrossed in Viktor once more. He was in love with the silver haired man and his elegant quirky mannerisms. Where they ever strangers? To be honest he never felt like they were. They adapted so quickly to each other, they bypassed their arguments so fast together, and they always know how to cheer on each other together. It was the ice that started this new profound love. It hardened and shaped them into something so beautiful, nobody could crack it.

With that in mind he turned his head and looked into his bedroom. There, lying dead asleep with dishevelled hair and naked body layed his man. He was so lucky to have him.


End file.
